gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Entertaining America
Az Entertaining America egy műsor a West Coast Talk Radion. A műsort 1992-ben Billy Dexter vezette, amíg az egyik vendége meg nem ölte élő adásban. Ezután a csatorna szerződtette Lazlowt a műsorba. A 1992-es adások vendégei: Jack Howitzer mozisztár, OG Loc rapper, Big Smoke, Jenna Forbes színésznő, Cris Formage, az Epsilon Program vezetője, és Darius Fontaine, az Inversion Therapy megalkotója. A műsort a los santosi Vinewoodból sugározzák. Szövegkönyv Entertaining America 1 Fájl:Entertaining_America_1.ogg Bemondó: És most jön a legagylohasztóbb dolog a lobotómia óta. Entertaining America! Billy: Ezen a héten az Entertaining Americaban: Richard Goblin, one man's triumphant return to cock! A Sherman nyolcasikrek - egy venturasi ember állítja, hogy lefeküdt az összessel! Plusz: zaj, sebesség, veszély, káromkodás és hazafiság végre együtt ezen a hétvégen, az Össz-amerikai Részeges Verseny Kupán. Üdv Vinewoodból, az Entertaining Americat hallgatod velem, Billy Dexterrel. Elhozom neked mindazt, ami fontos a kultúrában és a szórakoztatásban - ha van különbség a kettő között - Amerika szórakoztatásának szívéből: Vinewood, San Andreasból. És itt vagyok én: Dex. Jó lenne, ha 'Stack the Dex' lenne a műsor címe, de majd később. Kifflom! Mindegy, zsír! A héten nagy show lesz. Egy vita, talán még Pulitzert is kapok! Na, mindegy, ma nagyszerű vendégeink lesznek. Elsőnek egy problémás akcióhőssel, Jack Howitzerrel beszélgetek. Aztán élő telefonbeszélgetést folytatunk egy nagyon különleges vendéggel, napjaink Lázárával, egy emberrel, aki visszatért a halálból és ezt a képességét most nagyobb filmekben kamatoztatja! Azután elmagyarázom mindenkinek a világegyetem titkait! De először is: Stack the Dex, melyben én, Billy Dexter találkozom a hírekből ismert hírességekkel! Kifflom! Valaha Jack Howitzer volt a legnagyobb sztár Amerikában., de az utóbbi három év mostoha volt hozzá. Az emberek szerint egy dinoszaurusz, egy akcióhős-kövület a nyolcvanas évekből, egy izomagyú neandervölgyi, és a kedvencem: a legbutább gorilla a dzsungelben. Jack, üdv a műsorban, kifflom! Jack: "Ha ha ha, jó itt lenni, Dex, örülök." Billy: "Szóval, az 'Exploder' és az 'Annihilator' átsegítette Amerikát a nehéz időkön. Én nagy rajongója voltam a 'Zero Seconds to Death'-nek is. Jack: Köszönöm, köszönöm! Billy: De sokan mondják, hogy a mostani filmed kicsit túl messzire ment. Jack: Nem, ez egy romantikus komédia, drámával. Van benne akció, van benne szív - szerintem ez a legfontosabb. Billy: Oké, hallgassunk bele az előzetesébe. Jack: Rendben, hadd szóljon! :Gongütés Narrátor: Egy férfi, aki önmagával viaskodik, vívja a narcot, amit mások elvesztettek. Parancsnok: Vége Tim, a háborúnak vége! Jack: Sosincs vége!! /lövések/ Narrátor: Láttad az 'Exploderben', ahogy kambodzsaiak millióival végez. Most Jack Howitzer Timként a legnehezebb szerepben. Parancsnok: Itt vagyunk, Tim! Jack: Egy óvoda sérült gyerekeknek? Parancsnok: Te vagy az új tanáruk, Tim! Narrátor: "'Special Needs Cop!' Egy pszichotikus ex-tengerészgyalogos története, aki megmutatja a durva szeretetet a kisegítős gyerekeknek. Jack: Valamelyik gyökér teleszórta az egész kisegítő óvodát perui kokainnal és én megtalálom, ki tette! Addig nincs se üdítő, se süti! Fiú: A filmjeid gagyik, Tim! Narrátor: De hamarosan egy lesz közülük. Fiú: Mi ez? Jack: '''Ez a Tanár Fergyvere! Megnézed? '''Fiú: Király! /Lövés/ Jack: Aw, lelőtted saját magad! Még sokat kell tanulnod! Fiú: Uhh! Narrátor: Végre elkezd normális életet élni. Aztán elszabadul a pokol... Fiú: Tim, olyan buta vagy! Az ujjadon számolsz! Jack: Balhézni akarsz?! /lövés/ Na gyere! Parancsnok: Tim! Mit csinálsz? Jack: Harcoltam a hazámért! Üdv a szabadság földjén, ribik! Áááááárggghh! /Lövések/ Narrátor: "'Special Needs Cop!' Még sokat kell tanulnia. A filmet nem lehet besorolni. :vissza a stúdióba Billy: Wow! Ez borzasztó! Nem csoda, hogy tüntetők veszik körül a stúdiót! Jack: Hogy találhatja ezt bárki sértőnek? Billy: Nem Jack, ez szörnyű! Fizikailag beteg leszek a sérült emberek ilyen érzéketlen ábrázolásától. És hogy te nevezel másokat lassú észjárásúnak - nevetséges. Jack: Na állj, állj. A drogok problémát jelentenek az egész társadalomnak és én harcolok ellene minden eszközzel. Billy: Igen, de te is használsz drogokat... Jack: '''Nem, inkább meghalok, mint hogy drogozzak. Én szteroidot használok és néhány rekreációs cuccot. De én megengedhetem magamnak! Van rá pénzem! '''Billy: Igen.. nem gondol, hogy kicsit nem vagy képben? Jack: Whoa whoa whoa, yeah, gazdag vagyok és Vinewoodban dolgozom, oké? Képben vagyok. Akció, súlyemelés, és külföldiek gyilkolása! Ez sose megy ki a divatból, Dex. A legutóbbi filmem.. oké, a Loincloth egy birkózóról szól, akit bedobnak Thaiföldre és meg kell mentenie a világot azzal, hogy teabaggeli a rosszfiúkat. Ez egy spirituális kép! Ez szeretet, teabaggelés! Ez nem ment ki a divatból! Billy: A dolgok sokkal érzékenyebbek már... Jack: Rám is hatott, amikor Ho Chi megsérült az 'Exploderben'... mármint, azt gondoltam, ideje egy filmet csinálni, ami más! Billy: Igen, igen, de Ho Chi csak egy karakter. Az 'Exploder' csak egy film. Jack: Ja, ja! És én ott voltam! És mindet meg kellett volna ölnöm! Ne húzz fel, Dex, mert olyan háborút dok neked, amit el se tudsz képzelni! Ami a szemedbe néz itt és most! Billy: Oké Jack, én csak azt mondom, rakétákat lősz egy tolószékből és ártatlan civileket ölsz meg. Ez eléggé érzéketlen. Jack: Sosincsenek ártatlan civilek az életben. Ha a Vörösök masíroznának most itt az utcán, mit tennél? Billy: A Vörösök vesztettek, ember. V-vége. Hazamehetsz. Jack: Szétlövöm a köcsögöket ezzel! A Családirtó! /fegyver kibiztosítás hangja/ Billy: Jack, Jack, tedd azt el, kérlek! Jack: Mit? Ezt? Ez egy géppisztoly! Na! Nem komoly! Oh, de te vagy Billy Dexter! Ki mondta ezt neked, Gorbachev!? Billy: Nem! Nem. Nyugodj le! Jack: Hallottam, mit mondtál! Szerinted a szteroidok miatt összementek a heréim! Billy: Nem! Jack: Nem? Te mondtad! Billy: Nem! Nem! Tedd le a fegyvert! Jack: A golyóim?! Billy: Kérlek! Biztosan nagyok! Jack: Így van! Billy: Hagyd abba! Jack: Gyerünk, nem mentek össze, fogd meg! Billy: N-nem! Jack: Érezd! Gyerünk, szagold meg! Billy: Nem! Jack: Csinálj valamit! Fogd meg - fogd meg vagy lövök! Még mindig nagyok! Billy: "Oh..Istenem... Hatalmasak, Jack. Jack: Ez az! Billy: Yeah, yeah, Anyu! Anyuci! Jack: Nyugi, hé, nem fogdosd így őket! Oh, fiú, csak vicceltem. Mi vagy te, a fiúm, vagy mi? /nevet/ Billy: Megijesztettél egy percre, ma-ma-ma-majdnem beszartam. Jack: Nyugi már, meg sincs töltve! lövés Jack: Oh! Oh, Dex! Oh, francba! Oh, hát asszem mégis töltve volt. Oké Billy, ne játszadozz! Kelj fel, kölyök! Gyerünk, kelj fel! Picsába! Folyik az agya! Segítség! Itt már csak egy dolgot tehetek - megvédem a szabadságot! Nincs idő sírni, ütött a halál órája! /lövések/ Üdv a szabadság földjén, ribik! /lövések, csörömpölés/ Ááááágghhh! :statikus zaj Bemondó: Ez volt az Entertaining America. Ebből is látszik, miért tisztelik a kultúránkat szerte a világon. /Megjegyzés: Dexter halálával lemaradtunk az interjúról a feltámadt emberrel és az univerzum titkairól.../ ---- Entertaining America 2 Entertaining America 2 Bemondó: A legunalmasabb műsor egy tök új műsorvezetővel! Entertaining America, Lazlowval. Lazlow: Üdvözlöm az Entertaining America hallgatóit, Lazlow vagyok...heh, meg kell mondanom, már megbocsássanak, de én ezt nem hívnám visszatérésnek. Évekig itt voltam, csak munka nélkül. De ost már itt vagyok és tolom a médiát. Istenem, imádom a nyugati-parti életet! Itt mindenki olyan laza. Itt vagyok egy emberrel, akit azért fizetnek, hogy beszél. Hihetetlen, micsoda ötlet! Öhm, úgy hívják: 'Rapper'. Oglock, hogy vagy? OG Loc: 'Oglock'!? A nevem OG Loc! OG Loc! Ya' hear me, playa'?" Lazlow: "Yes, of course, I hear you. You're only a few feet away, man. Listen, I'm a big fan, I-I love rap, I-I think. I mean, singing songs about yourself, that's awesome! H-ho-how you livin'?" Loc: "Straight." Lazlow: "Really? Are you really straight?" Loc: "What? You gonna question me?" Lazlow: "Dude! It's cool. If somebody passes it to me, I don't ask questions, it's probably not laced anyway. So, who out there wants to talk to OG Loc? Caller, you're on Entertaining America." Caller: "I love the way you rap about the Lousiana Purchase." Loc: "Straight!" Caller: "You know the French sold us Louisiana so we would have a place to show our tits." Loc: "My point exactly! Yeah! We need more naked liberty!" Lazlow: "Exactly. Look, I-I'm no rapper, even though I dress like one, but I think I could really get into, y'know, gettin' hammered, singing about setting things on fire, shooting up funerals, badabababa! You know... Striking poses, smoking a lid..." Loc: "Exactly. You see, the Constitution, was written on reefer, by a dude with wooden teeth. You see, my clothing company, low down, homie-the-g says this: I love reefer! It's the rule if you're a rapper." Lazlow: "Wow, those sound like some great rules. You know, you get a lot of flack in the media these days, at a recent press conference, your manager came to your defense." Big Smoke: "A lot of people say gangster rap is misogynistic posturing by fake- ass idiots who spend more time in drama school then they ever did pimping or hustling dope. Well I assure you, OG Loc is the real thing. He's hated women all his life, he sold drugs to school children, he's murdered innocent people just for kicks, but he rhymes like an angel. And I assure you, it's all in a good cause. So either way, you could feel good about yourself listening to this music." Lazlow: "Well that was very informative. Big Smoke is doing a lot for the community, or to it. He sounds like a great guy. So I wanna get in on this rap thing. Do I have to breakdance, y'know, do the windmill? Hey, can you body pop?" Loc: "Come on Lazlow, you know OG ain't no playboy. I ain't down with that shit. It ain't gangster. I walk the walk, you know what I'm saying?" Lazlow: "Fresh! Yo, I'm down! I'm into walking too, but, I was thinking maybe we could have a break-off. I could spin on my back..." Loc: "You bein' funny?" Lazlow: "I'm tryin' to be." Loc: "Watch it, fool. I warn you, I got the streets. I got a rep. Me and my man Smoke, we took over. I've been gangbanging since I was three. Ice-cold killa!" Lazlow: "Excuse me? Gangbanging!? I never understood that, I mean, other guys in the room while you're-ugh!" Loc: "I'm ice-cold bitch! Don't make me dump on you, g! I'm the streets man, I am gangsta! I'm taking rap in a whole new direction. For now, it's about making words rhyme, and I'm going toe-to-toe with you in a minute." Lazlow: "Why do you rappers get so worked up? You're rich. You've won. Stop shooting at each other. You know, and you keep saying, 'I'm from the streets.' Well you know what dude, everyone has a street in front of their house, that doesn't make you cool." Loc: "Oh, we got a comedian, huh? You got scraps, huh, bitch? You down? You mark-ass-bitch-punk-trick-busta'-fool?" Lazlow: "Look, I don't know what you said, but I think this ought to calm you down, I brought you some malt liquor." Loc: "You'se a busta-fool. Lucky I don't hang you out the window or churn you out, 'cause I'm also a pimp. Including dudes, I'll pimp anything. You hear me?" Lazlow: "Oh, dude, I hear you loud and clear, you will pimp anything. Listen, how many hot women need a man? 'Cause, I mean, it's kinda been a dream of mine to sleep with housewives." Loc: "Are-you-dissin'-my-hos-bitch!?" Lazlow: "Uh, no no no, dude, your hos are bitches, your hos are bitches!" Loc: "You a busta'. What are you?" Lazlow: "I'm a buster, I'm a buster! Whatever that is. Dude, put the gun away!" Loc: "Don't diss my strap!" Lazlow: "I love your strap, you're a great guy. Look, I'm just coming down off the eighties. Please, don't shoot me, homie!" Loc: "Relax, fool! No one's gettin' dumped on. I'm a warrior poet. I tell a coercionary tale about life on the streets, you know?" Lazlow: "Only too well. That was OG Loc. Hey man, it's been a real pleasure. *Lazlow and Loc slap hands in the background* Straight. Yeah. Good luck with the music. Hope you make a killing. We'll see you next time, maybe I'll get to take some callers, like I want, if WCTR wasn't holding me back. Man. This has been Entertaining America, with Lazlow. Peace and chicken grease." Bemondó: Hát így szórakoztatunk téged. ---- Entertaining America 3 Bemondó: A legunalmasabb műsor egy tök új vezetővel! Entertaining America, Lazlow-val. Lazlow: "Welcome to Entertaining America on WCTR with me, Lazlow. So, the media. You may hate us, but, I gotta tell ya', we hate ourselves more. And stop accusing us of being liberal! What a load of crap! This station is owned by AmmuNation! I mean, have you ever heard anyone complain about guns on this station? Hosts are getting shot by them all the time, but it just gets glossed over. But it also means I now have a job. If you're afraid of your mortality, and never want to die, here's the solution. It's a man who's got all of America talking with his unique approach to spiritual matters. He's helped thousands, or so the press pack tells me. Chris Formage, founder of the Epsilon Program is here, hello Chris!" Chris: "Kifflom, brother brother." Lazlow: "Heh heh, what does that mean, man? So, Epsilonism? Is it a load of crap, or is it the future?" Chris: "Well, what do you think Lazlow?" Lazlow: "I don't know. Well, I mean, I grow my own religion, which is why I don't know, 'cause I'm kinda spaced out. I mean, you guys run around chanting 'lip balm.' Chris: "It's 'Kifflom.'" Lazlow: "Well, whatever. Both sound addictive to me. You know, only popular people are addicted to either. Lets go to the phone." Caller: "Hey, Chris, Epsilon sounds awesome! But if you read the fossil record, hunter-gatherer dudes had it made. I mean who wouldn't want to drag their women around by their hair? They smoked anything they could find! That's like so freaking cool! Then all the men would like disappear for days at a time, and you'd only hear beasts shrieking in the distance." Lazlow: "You know, I went to a museum once. That guy's got a point." Chris: "Points are irrelevant, Lazlow. Let me ask you something. Do you want to be happy, Lazlow?" Lazlow: "What kind of question is that? Yes, obviously." Chris: "Then why do you mock the happiness of others?" Lazlow: "Well, I mean, this is Vinewood, we're all supposed to be like psychotic, and dog-eat-dog, and, y'know, bang your best friend's wife. I mean, I'm with that last guy. We all have a primitive side there, Chris. I mean, you should have heard the music I used to like in the eighties, it was real-it was hysterical..." Chris: "What's hysterical about being descended from a sponge, and not knowing it?" Lazlow: "Huh?" Chris: "What's funny about being told that the world is millions of years old when in fact it's only a hundred and fifty-seven years old-fact!-and its age does not change?" Lazlow: "There's nothing funny about that. It's just...weird. You know, that voice of yours man, holy shit! I could believe anything you say!" Chris: "My time has come Lazlow, and so has yours, if! If you let it." Lazlow: "Um, well, you know what, that sounds good to me... Hey, wait! Are you gonna try to sign me up for the military? That happened once before. I mean, I'm into killing people, and I can say, 'I'll cry when I'm done killing!' and then there's hope-" Chris: "Listen my friend, you can mock, but I know the truth about you. I can see past your jokes and into that scared little boy beneath. You, you my friend, like a lot of other people, are being lied to." Lazlow: "I totally agree with you, finally. Inversion therapy! I owe my Mom a huge apology, ugh!" Chris: "Listen, pick a new set of lies! Mine are better. Let me ask you something. When did you last get laid, Lazlow?" Lazlow: "Heh... Speaking of lies... Wait, look, I'm not an egg." Chris: "I got laid this morning. By twins." Lazlow: "Whoa..." Chris: "They each laid an egg, and I formed out of them." Lazlow: "What are you talking about? Great, a horny cult leader with a breakfast fixation. I love it! You know, I'm thinking of a cult centered around grits. Oh wait, sorry, there already is one, and it's called, 'The South...'" Chris: "For the last time, this is not a cult, Lazlow. It's a fellowship of like-minded adults who tithe money in exchange for salvation and merit badges. Every single thing we do is voluntary, including the swinging, and making things up." Lazlow: "Why is this whole town obsessed with swinging? *sigh* Let's go to the phones." Caller: "Hey, Lazlow, love the show man. Hey, I really love to make out with hot chicks in church." Chris: "Perfect. Join us. We've put a price on salvation, and it's a price worth paying, believe me. Look, if you crave sexual conquest, family betrayal, class warfare, and really feeling like you are a part of something, then just do it. Just do it, it's so easy! Join the Epsilon group." Lazlow: "Uh...Chris, stop trying to recruit people. I mean, you even say you just make this stuff up." Darius: "Hi, L-Lazlow!" Lazlow: "Ah, Darius Fontaine! Look, I told you to leave me alone!" Darius: "Look, look, it was an unfortunate incident that happened to your mother, but I was quite clear: grandmother, not mother! It's your fault it doesn't work." Lazlow: "I nearly went to prison, man! What you told me to do was illegal! In most states..." Darius: "Whatever. Look, Chris Formage is a liar and a cheat. He made it up! It doesn't help anyone, apart from him! The fact is, people need to face their fears! Remember, I always say that. Face your fears, don't run away!" Chris: "Darius Fontaine can kiss my ass." Darius: "Oh, you'd like that-would-would you like that?" Chris: "I don't think so. And I'll tell you why. Because you are the devil. People aren't really afraid, you know. Yet you make them kill their families-" Darius: "Fears have to be faced! That's what I always say! Just ask Lazlow!" Lazlow: "Hey, don't bring me into this ruckus, Darius, this is between you two whackos, I mean.. And you stay away from me, Darius, I've got a restraining order, dude." Chris: "Lazlow. The only way that you can really communicate with your ancestors is to pay someone like me. Try something. Touch my cane." Lazlow: "This whole town, man...I think you've seen too many movies, dude." Chris: "You can be happy! Listen! Join us! Be famous! Find your true self. Have a breast, nose surgery, whatever you want! Lie with nine new partners a week. It explains everything. If there are no women, make them. From sand, from garbage, out of thin air! The rich cry too, Lazlow." Lazlow: "Well, that's an interesting theory, that seems like it was formerly with pharmaceuticals...but, you know, I would like to find about being rich crying, because right now, I'm poor, and crying. But, this is the west coast-I'm all into lesbians, man." Chris: "It's destiny. Vinewood only lets you down. In the Epsilon program, there are no series finales. It goes on, and on, and on. We don't abandon you." Lazlow: "Uh, well, we're gonna have to abandon this show. Great, my first show and the dude nearly kills me, and now I'm being harassed by a former sociology professor and a alcoholic turned self-deifying cultist. Please. I gotta get back to the east coast. This has been Entertaining America with Lazlow, on WCTR." Bemondó: Kultúrálisan ez az ország haldoklik. Most már tudod, miért. Források http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox/925634-grand-theft-auto-san-andreas/faqs/33727 en:Entertaining_America Kategória:GTA San Andreas Kategória:Rádió műsorok Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:WCTR Kategória:Beszélgetős műsorok